When You Mix Snacky Cakes With Computers
by elfox15
Summary: When seven kids from South Park go into the world of Digimon, things get ugly Nanemon ugly!
1. Chapter 1

When You Mix Snacky Cakes with Computers

By I-am-E.L.F

Stan awoke early on Sunday morning to the wet tongue of his dog, Sparky. The time: 7:00, the sky: pink and orange, the ground: full of snow.

"Morning, Sparky," said Stan, finally awake. He got out of bed and put on some clothes. He rushed downstairs to the smell of Pop-Tarts, fresh from the toaster.

"Morning, Stanley," said Sharon. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah," replied Stan. "But I had this weird dream last night. I was being attacked by Cartman…with a (bleep) marshmallow!"

"Language!" snapped Sharon. "Now, do you have your things packed for camp?"

"It'sh so shtupid!" said Shelly, lisping because of her braces. "Why are you going to a baby camp anyway?"

"It's not a baby camp! It's a Canadian-American Terrance and Philip fan camp!" argued Stan. "Besides, all my friends will be there."

------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, and numerous other kids were at the bus stop, waiting for the camp bus to come.

"Now, hon," said Lianne, "Do you have your clothes?"

"Yes, mom," said Cartman.

"And your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"And your husky bathing suit?"

"GODDAMMIT, MON, Leave me alone!" squealed Cartman.

"Goodbye, kids!" said Sheila. "Have fun!"

"Bye, ma!" said Kyle, waving from inside the bus.

The big red bus started up, then left the bus stop. Everyone's parents were waving until you couldn't see them anymore.

"So," said Kyle to Stan. "Whadd'ya bring?"

"I brought Snacky Cakes, Veal Roll-ups, Zoop Cola, Cheezah Poofs…" rambled Cartman, rummaging through his backpack of food.

"I didn't bring anything except a (bleep)-ing backpack and some other crap," muffled Kenny.

"I brought my compass, my GamePerson, a watch, my insulin, and some extra clothes," said Kyle (remember—Kyle is a diabetic—episode 406: Cherokee Hair Tampons.)

"I brought some food, water, clothes, my Terrance and Philip action farting figures, and a couple of "Terrence and Philip Action Comics" one through 15!" said Stan.

"I can't wait to get to camp!" said Wendy. "It's gonna be so much fun."

The bus stopped at the entrance to the camp.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay, little buddies!" said a Canadian counselor. "Everyone circle around me, and listen to your cabin groups. Cabin 1 is Token W., Lyla B., Clyde D., Kelly R., Philip P., Craig G., and… you in the wheelchair, what's your name?"

"TIMMAY! LIB-A-LAH!"

"Timmy Libalah," said the counselor, misunderstanding poor Timmy. "OK, guys, Cabin 2 is Stan M., Eric C., Kenny M., Wendy T., Leopold S., Bebe S., and Kyle B.

"Cabin 3…"

----------------------------------------

The next day, everyone at Cabin 2 was lounging around. Stan and Wendy were staring up at the partly-cloudy sky, Kyle and Kenny were playing the GamePerson, Cartman was eating one of his many boxes of food, Bebe was writing a letter home, and Butters was looking at a cute little squirrel.

Then, Stan saw some black clouds coming towards the camp.

"What the hell is that?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know," said Stan. "But we'd better get out of here!" Stan grabbed Wendy and they ran to the cabin, as well as Butters, and they locked the door.

"Where's our counselor?" asked Kyle.

"(I wanna go home!)" muffled Kenny.

CRASH!

The seven of them went outside. The ground was covered in three feet of snow and ice.

Then, there were seven glowing dots coming out of the ground; each one a different color. The seven kids grabbed the dots and they turned into little hi-tech gadgets.

Then, their backpacks flew out onto the ground. Everyone picked up theirs just as a green spiral came out of the sky and sucked up the seven kids. The sky then cleared up and the sun was shining. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stan? Staaaaaan," said a faded voice. Stan opened his eyes. He looked around until he saw a pink head with tassel-like ears, big brown eyes, and little teeth sticking out of it's mouth.

Stan became wide-eyed. He quickly moved away and screamed. "Who the (bleep) are you?" he asked.

"I'm your Digi-pal, Stan. My name is Koromon," said the pink thing.

"Koromon?" asked Stan.

"Yeah," said Koromon. "And your other friends have Digi-pals like me!"

"Kyle!" said Stan. "Wendy! Oh my God! C'mon, let's go find them." He picked up Koromon and they started walking.

"Stan!" shouted Kyle and Butters together.

"Guys!" said Stan. "You wouldn't believe who I—you guys have those things, too?"

"Yeah," said Butters. "This little guy's name is Bukamon."

"Hi," said the dolphin-like creature.

"And mine's named Motimon," said Kyle.

"My guy's called Koromon," said Stan. He looked at Kyle and Butters. "Do you guys know where the others are?"

"We should go look," said Kyle.

The six of them walked along a dirt path, but then Kyle noticed something on his wrist: a bracelet with a little plate in it. Kyle's was two circles connected by a line and was pink. Butters' was a cross with triangles on it and it was black. Stan's was a sun-like figure and it was orange.

"What the hell are these?" asked Stan.

"They're crests," said Motimon. "They help us digivolve and become more powerful."

"Digivolve?" asked Kyle.

"Stan!" shouted a voice. "Stan!"

"It's Wendy!" said Stan. The six of them ran over towards Wendy and everyone else.

"Stan!" squealed Wendy. She hugged Stan.

"Aw, how cute! Go find a (bleep)ing hotel room and make out, ya freaks!" said Cartman.

"Calm down," said an orange, furry head with a fin on it's forehead. His name was Tsunamon.

"Whoa!" gasped Wendy. "You guys have those things, too?"

"Yeah," said Butters. "Why, this little guy's name is Bukamon. Kyle's is Motimon, and Stan's is Koromon."

"This is Yokomon," said Wendy.

"Hello," said the pink plant-like creature.

"This is Tanemon," said Bebe.

"Hi!" said the green creature with leaves on her back.

"(This is Tokomon,)" said Kenny. Tokomon was a small pig-like creature who was down-right adorable!

"Hi," said Tokomon, shyly.

"My name is Tsunomon," said the orange creature. "I belong to Eric."

"Shut up," said Cartman.

"So…what are you?" asked Kyle.

"We're Digimon—digital monsters!" said the creatures.

"O…kay…" said Cartman.

Kenny looked at his wrist. "(What are these things on our wrists?)"

"Um…I don't know," said Tokomon, looking at Kenny's wrist. "We'd better ask Gennai."

"Who?" asked Wendy.

"Never mind," said Stan. There was a beeping. Stan looked down at his belt and saw the small device he found on Earth. "What the hell is this?"

"That's your Digivice," said Yokomon. "This makes us digivolve when you are in trouble or an evil Digimon is attacking us."

"Why are there little pink dots moving on here?" asked Cartman. The dots were moving towards the bottom of the screen.

"Well, orange dots indicate when someone from this group are moving…but pink dots mean that another Digidestined is here!" said Motimon.

"A digi-what?" asked Bebe.

"That's what you guys are—a Digidestined!" said Tanemon.

Voices could be heard from behind the near-by trees. Stan and Kenny went over to see what is was.

"Do you really think that other people are here?" asked a guy's voice.

"I don't know, Tai," said another guy's voice.

Stan and Kenny opened a hole in the bushes and a guy's head was staring at the two of them.

The three of them screamed. Kenny tightened his hood so he could barely see.

"Dude!" said Stan. "Who the (bleep) are you?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," said the guy. "Hey, you have the same crest that I do!"

Stan stared at the guy.

-----------------------------------

So Stan, Koromon, Kyle, Motimon, Kenny, Tokomon, Wendy, Yokomon, Cartman, Tsunomon, Butters, Bukamon, Bebe, and Tanemon were sitting on the ground across from the Digidestined from Japan.

"So…uh, who are you guys?" asked Kyle.

"My name's Tai," said the one with spiky brown hair, wearing goggles on his forehead. "This is my Digimon, Agumon."

"Hi!" said the orange dinosaur-like creature.

"And this is Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentamon," rushed Tai.

Everyone said hello.

"So how'd you guys get here?" asked Bebe.

"The same way you guys did," said Mimi, the preppy girl wearing a pink dress, pink cowboy hat, pink everything! "Except we were sucked into a blue hole, not a green spiral."

"Why are we here?" asked Cartman.

"This guy named Gennai sent us here to defeat the evil Digimons. So far, we defeated Devimon and Etemon. Now, we need to defeat Myotismon," said Matt, the supposedly "cool" member of the Digi-destined.

"(Myotismon?)" asked Kenny.

"Yeah," said T.K, Matt's younger brother by four years. "He's really evil. And he's a vampire!"

BOOM!

"What the (bleep) was that?" asked Cartman.

Suddenly, a giant red dinosaur appeared from behind some trees. It was Tyrannomon! Back again!

"Oh no!" said Tentomon, the pink beetle-like bug. "Tyrannomon's back!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHRRR!" roared Tyrannomon. There was something strange about his eyes…

Koromon leapt from Stan's arms and tried to attack with his Bubble, but it was too weak.

The other Digimons attacked too, but it wasn't enough.

Koromon fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Koromon!" gasped Stan. He ran over to the Digimon and tried to pick him up.

"Let go of me!" said Koromon.

Stan let him go, as did everyone else. Koromon stood in the bright sunlight. When the little Digimon did the same thing, glittery specks fell onto them.

All the South Park kids gazed upon what was happening.

Suddenly, lights came down on the Digimon. All of them a different color: orange, blue, red, green, black, yellow, and pink. Then, they started to glow white. They were Digi-volving!

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!"

The little Digis were now bigger!

"Pepper breath!" said Agumon.

"Blue blaster!" said Gabumon.

"Spiral twister!" said Biyomon.

"Poison ivy!" said Palmon.

"Boom Bubble!" said Patamon.

"Marching Fishes!" said Gomamon.

"Electro-shocker!" said Tentamon.

The attacks almost hurt Tyrannomon, but it made him run away.

"Koromon?" asked Stan.

"Not anymore," said the orange dinosaur. "I'm Agumon!"

"Wait!" said Matt. "How are we gonna tell our Digimon from yours?"

"Yeah," said T.K. "They're the same."

Stan thought of an idea. He remembered he brought an extra hat with him and it was in his backpack. It was exactly the same as the one he was wearing now, so he stuck it on Agumon's head.

Cartman, Wendy, and Kyle did the same thing. Butters put a dog collar (why would he have that?) around Gomamon, and Bebe wrapped a fuzzy scarf around Palmon. Kenny, on the other hand, didn't have anything because he was poor. Then, he remembered that his sleeves were cheaply sewn together, so he ripped them off and put them around Patamon's wing-ears.

"(There!)" said Kenny.

"So…why are we here?" asked Kyle.

"We were asked here to defeat the evil Digimons and bring the Digiworld back to normal," said Izzy.

"So far, we've defeated Devimon and Etemon," said Tai. "Now, we're trying to get Myotismon."

"O-kay!" said Cartman. "This is just getting too weird. Screw you guys…I'm going home!" He looked around, but the portal was gone. "Uh, excuse me! Where the HELL is the portal?"

"Sorry, little fatty," said Matt. "We're stuck here until we can defeat Myotismon."

"WHAT?" gasped Cartman.

"It's okay, Eric," said Cartman's Gabumon.

"No, it's NOT OKAY!" said Cartman. "I'm gonna be stuck he-yah with the Lovey's, a poor piece of crap, a (bleep)-ing pussy, and a god-damn Jew! Bebe, I have nothing against you."

"Stop saying that, Cartman!" said Kyle. "It's not like you won't slow us down because you're a fatass!"

"Do you guys fight all the time?" asked Sora, a girl with short, brownish-blonde hair, wearing a helmet-like hat.

"Yeah, dude," said Stan. "That's what friends do."

"(Yeah!)" said Kenny, punching Cartman in the stomach.

"OWW!" screamed Cartman.

Kenny's Patamon started giggling, as did Cartman's Gabumon.

"So who's Myotison?" asked Butters.

"He's a vampire Digimon," said Joe, a tall guy who wears glasses and is afraid of most Digimon. "And he's evil! He's trying to destroy the Digiworld and ours! Hey, how'd you guys already get your crests?"

"Huh?" asked Kyle.

"Your crests," said Izzy.

"Each crest represents a different power," said Tai. "Mine is the crest of courage, and so is yours, Stan."

Stan looked at his bracelet, and it was an orange plate with a picture of the sun on it.

"Mine is love," said Sora. Wendy's was the same. It was a weird looking heart and it was red.

"Mine is knowledge, just like Kyle's," said Izzy. Kyle's was pink with two circles connected.

"Ours is sincerity, Bebe," said Mimi. They were both green with a rain drop on it.

"What's mine?" asked Butters. His was a cross with gray on it.

"That's the crest of reliability," said Joe.

"Cool!" said T.K. to Kenny. "Yours is also the crest of hope!" It was yellow with a ribbon-like picture except the circle was the sun.

"This is the crest of friendship," said Matt. His and Cartman's were blue with a circle with two triangle coming out of the sides.

"Pfft!" scoffed Cartman. "Who needs friends when you have Clyde Frog with you?" He took it out and hugged it.

Cartman's Gabumon felt rejected.

"C'mon," said Tai. "We'd better find a place to sleep for the night."

"Yeah," said Sora. "It's getting kinda cold."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stan. "It's fine out here."

"You guys have jackets and we don't," said Joe. "We'd better find some wood and build a fire."

Meanwhile, a pair of bright yellow eyes were peering through near-by bushes, smirking and showing its pointy, white-ish-yellow fangs.

"Master Myotismon will be pleased," it said in a gruff voice.


End file.
